To fight
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Harry runs awayduring the summer before his fith year. Guess who decides to go with him. Both set on revenge. HarryGinny Hg


Ginny is in her room at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Just then she hears people ringing the doorbell. Ginny gets up and heads down stairs where she sees everyone going crazy. Ginny grabs Tonks a she runs bye. "What is going on here what happened?" Ginny asks her  
  
"It's Harry," Ginny freezes at that fearing the worst. She had been so worried about Harry, after Sirius had died. Why the headmaster had sent him back to the jailhouse. Heck Ginny her self had even mailed him a few times, and he had mailed back. "He's gone, the Muggles where going out and supposed to drop him off at Ms. Figgs. But when they did not drop him off, she went over there and checked. Harry didn't open the door, and Remus who was on guard went in and could not find him, his room was a mess. Where not sure if he was kidnapped or just ran away." Tonks says quickly and Ginny is frozen stiff she almost faints but Remus grabs her.  
  
"It's ok Ginny I'm sure Harry is ok." He rubs her shoulders and sits her on the couch. Remus is not looking so good, not now that all his friends are dead. "He probably was jut worried about something and I making his way here." Just then an owl taps at the window. "There that must be a letter from him." Remus says. The owl fly's over to Ron who had sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"OK" Ron says and opens it, he read it for a second, then stops. "Oh my bloody hell." He drops the leader, Remus picks it up and starts to read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Ron, Ginny, Moony, Tonks, Professor Moody, and everyone else who is there. I am sure bye now you know that I am gone, well if you didn't you do now. I wasn't kidnapped. So don't worry about that."  
  
Ginny interrupts "As if he would tell us if he was."  
  
Remus goes on, "I can't let you all get hurt because I am to scared to face him. I all ready got my godfather killed the last of my real family. Yes I know you are like my family all of you, but Sirius he was just, well I don't know how to explain it. Don't worry about me, one way or the other it will end now, I won't run anymore, he has killed to many people. I need to do this." Remus stop's  
  
"You mean he," Tonks asks  
  
"The boy went after Voldemort." You can see his magical eye reading the rest of the letter.  
  
"Get out there you need to stop him!" Ginny exclaims a she jumps up.  
  
"We can't, we have no idea where he is." Mr. Wesley try's to explain to his daughter.  
  
"Stupid boy, he only think of himself, I suppose I must go inform the headmaster before I head out. This may set us back big time," Snape says. Everyone turns to glare at him, you know if Sirius where there he would be dead.  
  
"Shut up Snape, the girl is upset enough with out your help." Moody says. You can tell even he fells sad for Ginny  
  
"The boy is being his usual uncaring self. Thinking he is the best in the world. He is just like his father, if not worse, thinking he can take on the world, with his fame and looks." Snape is about to go on.  
  
But Ginny is mad now, and well a Wesley temper is not something you would like. "You don't know him, do you know that he didn't like the way his dad acted, he told me about that. How his dad picked on you, and you hate Harry, because of that and a joke. You sure didn't help him during the year. Harry hated those meetings, he dreaded them, then again who wouldn't? Ask Ron how upset he was when he found out he had to have you all seven years. All you do is go after him because you are a f-in wuss who is jealous of his dead father. And him because he survived when his parent's died." Snap is now mad  
  
"I am still your teacher young lady, you will show respect that I therefore deserve." The doorbell rings interrupting him. Remus flicks his wand opening it and Fred and George walk in.  
  
"Hello all," He looks around. "What happen..." George asks before Ron speaks up.  
  
"Harry, he went after Voldemort." Ron says interupting him  
  
"What but we saw him this morning. He said he was coming here, and that you where right out side Tonks, he bought some of just about everything, he said he was going to play a trick on Ron, and Hermionee." Fred says Remus just hands him the letter as Snap walks out the door.  
  
Remus stands in front of anybody, and gets everybody's attention. "Ok we need, to go out looking for him, but we can't let on that Harry is missing. Do not make it is obvious that you are looking for him. We go out in shifts" So they plan there way of attack. 


End file.
